


Clouded

by livinginadaydream (orphan_account)



Category: Jonas Brothers
Genre: Bondage, D/s, Incest, M/M, Romance, Smut, Sounding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-19
Updated: 2010-07-19
Packaged: 2017-11-02 05:55:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/365667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/livinginadaydream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It gets hot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clouded

"I'm going to need you to not buck up, Nick. Can I trust you to be still for me?" He could feel the pressure of Joe's fingers and thumb against his wrist, thumb pressing in as Joe smoothed the Velcro down. "Cause I'm not going to do this if you think you might hurt yourself." The second restraint in place, Joe looked down at him from where he was hovering, eyes serious.   
  
"I promise, Joe." They were still working out what, exactly, worked best between them. Joe didn't seem to get any sort of thrill being called 'master' thankfully, because Nick wasn't sure he could do it. Both of them ended up laughing the time he tried, Nick smiling when it was just barely on the tip of his tongue. They were just  _too_  close for that. Unless Joe decided to take it further one day,  _really worked_  to tire Nick out, it was a fairly equal relationship - Nick just went first a lot of the time. That, and when he helped Joe, Joe was usually directing him, telling him what to do. Nick just... took.   
  
"Yeah?" Joe asked, his voice always soft, as he slid his palm smoothly up the back of Nick's thigh and down again. Nick just gave Joe a reassuring smile. He laid there patiently, watching the top of Joe's head as he slid down the bed, hair freshly trimmed as of yesterday morning, and let Joe pull his leg straight, hand cupping his calf. The restraints at the end of the bed were tighter, so Nick's leg had to be straight in order for his ankle to fit in the (comfortable) Velcro rings. As Joe moved away from one foot to the other, he ran his thumb softly over the arch of Nick's foot, making his little brother suck in a breath. Joe didn't let Nick see, but he was smirking as he put the last ring in place.   
  
Taking a moment to make sure each limb was tightly bound, Joe assessed each corner of the bed before climbing back up between Nick's legs. He'd made it as impossible as he could, for Nick to move his hips, but the human body was ridiculously stubborn. If Nick wanted to, or lost himself, he could move... To show Nick, remind him, he had room to do so, Joe leaned forward, pushing Nick's shoulders into the bed hands going red around the braces. Joe bent his head down, pressed his lips quickly to Nick's. Before, not after, or he wouldn't be taken as seriously.   
  
"If you move, I won't touch you for a month." Nick's eyes studied his, and then finally coming to a decision, he nodded shortly. "Okay." He eased off of Nick's shoulders, licked his lips wishing he had more leeway to kiss Nick again. Joe had been unsure of this in the first place. To be safe, there was an actual 'fitting' of sorts, measuring and having it custom-made. He'd been put off by the idea of someone else _touching_  Nick, but Nick had offered that it was like a doctor's appointment and nothing more. Just with better end results than normal. It had been Joe, who had mentioned it as a possibility, but Nick still had to insert logic into it in order for him to really go through with it.   
  
Joe smoothed his thumb over Nick's knee as he reached over to retrieve the sounding rod and lubricant from the bedside table. He set the rod down before his knees on the bed and opened the small bottle before running the tip over his fingers, expelling the lubricant in six different strokes until he thought it was enough. Setting the bottle aside, he picked up the sound and began applying the gel, covering every inch up to the smooth curve at the end which he left cold and clean for a better hold.   
  
Since he'd never done it before, Joe wasn't completely sure what kind of feelings sounding was meant to elicit, just that for many it was pleasurable. Or, that was what he'd read, not that just anything could be trusted. This was just to test it out though. If Nick didn't enjoy it, then Joe wouldn't use it again, not that he'd use it often any way. It created certain limitations he wouldn't be used to. He didn't plan for this to run on very long anyway.   
  
Blinking against his contacts, because he'd want to keep his eyes open and focused, Joe used his palm to hold Nick at the right height, straight out, before pressing the end of the sound to the tip of his dick. "Breathe and then hold," Joe told him, listening for Nick's inhale, and then nothing. He slid the tip in slowly.   
  
About a centimeter in, Nick choked out an, "Oh..." Joe pressed in further, drawing it out for safety, and to let Nick feel it, steel inside of him, a gentle stretch and pull that hit nerve after nerve. "Shit," Nick breathed, and Joe waited a moment to let Nick collect himself, evening his breath into nothing once more. He looked up from between Nick's legs, studied his little brothers face and rising chest. If he could let go, he'd have his hands on either of Nick's thighs massaging and telling him it was okay, that he needed to relax through touch. But Nick knew, and he just needed a moment, so Joe gave it to him, and then continued.   
  
Nearly halfway in, Joe asked Nick calmly, "You okay?" Careful not to draw his thumb across the base of Nick's cock, not wanting to over-stimulate him. Nick had begun having a harder time abating his breath, making the process slower. Neither one of them wanted Nick to move, and if he was breathing, he was moving.   
  
"Yeah," Nick panted out a few seconds later, after gaining enough breath to do so. "Yeah - good." Joe did turn his head at that, kissed the top of Nick's thigh knowing if he weren't in restraints, he'd feel Nick's fingers gently treading in his hair as a reply. As it were, Joe just gave another small kiss to the side of Nick's knee and then returned to what he'd been doing before. It was when the rod was almost completely in, only an inch left to go, that Nick's dick started to swell in his palm, growing aroused, finally, at the alerting of some of his most sensitive nerves. Joe stopped immediately, knowing he had to let Nick come down from it before he could continue.   
  
"Cool down Nicky," Joe instructed, tip of his nose dragging across Nick's knee. He heard a strangled noise come from above him, felt himself grow heavier with it and closed his eyes tightly, momentarily before lifting his head to check on Nick again. Nick's own eyes were closed tightly, his breathing finally growing more even again. Joe waited a full minute more, restraining from switching his hands to prevent cramping, not wanting to give Nick any more cause for arousal.   
  
When Nick finally felt lighter in his hand, and was able to halt his breathing, Joe worked the sounding rod til the curve was molded over the tip of Nick's dick and both of them could finally breathe. Joe pulled his hands back, flexing them as he kneed further up the bed and then cupped the side Nick's head, thumb running over the rim of his ear, as he used his other hand, a fist, to lean on. Over Nick, he didn't waste time, just kissed Nick, tongue darting out to lick at Nick's lips, make them slick. Nick's mouth opened under his, so Joe moved his mouth, teasingly to kiss at the corner of his brother's mouth before Nick could turn his head. Tongues slipping against each other, sucking and then pulling Nick's lower lip into his mouth, Joe kissed him until he was hard, and kissed down Nick's throat as he panted.   
  
Swallowing thickly, Joe pressed a closed-mouth kiss to Nick's chest, and then asked, sort of raspy, "You want me to leave it in you? Then I could just..." He thrust his hips against the smooth skin where Nick's pelvis met with his stomach, pre-cum smoothing down the length of his erection. Nick bit his lip feeling the wet heat against his skin, eyebrows furrowed, and ghosted out a reply. Joe stopped himself from doing just that, lowered his head to lick at Nick's nipple as he stretched both of his hands over Nick's arms. Feeling how tightly the muscles were drawn, how they drew even tighter, indentations deepening as he grazed his teeth over the hardened nipple.   
  
"God," Joe mused, lifting his head to kiss at Nick's lips as he moved one hand to steady himself on the bed, and drew the other back down Nick's arm, and then down his side, soft scratch of nails against his white skin, drawing lines of pale-red into it. "You really want... You want it don't you." It wasn't a question. He was sure Nick was feeling that deep pull in his stomach, wanting to become aroused, unable to, experiencing some sort of existential crisis right beneath him.   
  
Joe moved his legs up and over, straddling Nick's stomach, waist, and dipped his head down to begun sucking at Nick's neck as he moved his hips against Nick's torso. Dick sweetly dragging against warm, soft skin as Joe closed his eyes and let himself use Nick's immobilized body. As his stomach dragged up Nick's, up his chest, he could feel his little brother's stomach muscles, taut beneath his skin, hear Nick trying to catch his breath beside his ear as he pulled blood up to the surface of Nick's skin with slow and steady sucking. The rocking of his hips losing rhythm as more pre-cum slipped out of his tip.   
  
"Mmm,  _Jesus_ ," Nick said softly, coming back to himself a little, pulling at the restraints despite  _knowing_  he wouldn't be able to reach his brother, and Joe couldn't stop the smile he imprinted against his brother's neck, before he slid his face up to hover over Nick's. Arching his neck, Nick pulled Joe's mouth to his, warm wet heat he couldn't wait to have. As Nick sucked on Joe's tongue, the drag of his hips went rougher, shorter, driving until Joe was resting his forehead top-and-center on Nick's chest. A minute later orgasm tore through him, hot and smooth over Nick's stomach, breathing harshly over Nick's already-hot skin, Joe's hands resting limply at either side of his brother. Craning his neck, Nick kissed the top of Joe's head before laying back, both their eyes closed in completely different states, Nick waiting to go, Joe coming back.


End file.
